


【all佣黃佣】愛

by Zoujinjin



Category: all佣 - Fandom, 約佣, 黃佣
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 10:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoujinjin/pseuds/Zoujinjin
Summary: 邀約番外最後一篇!(鼓掌雖然想讓約瑟夫走好結局但那是不可以的!!因為那樣太對不起我們的小狼仔了!讓小狼仔這樣的約瑟夫真是可惡阿!(這不是你自己寫的嗎?好啦其實我很喜歡約瑟夫的





	【all佣黃佣】愛

**Author's Note:**

> 邀約番外最後一篇!(鼓掌  
> 雖然想讓約瑟夫走好結局但那是不可以的!!  
> 因為那樣太對不起我們的小狼仔了!  
> 讓小狼仔這樣的約瑟夫真是可惡阿!(這不是你自己寫的嗎?  
> 好啦其實我很喜歡約瑟夫的

麻  
很麻  
刺客迷糊中想著  
“嗚….”他發出一聲微弱的嗚咽，雙腿微微顫動，想要閉起”放…放開”  
“汝因當接受懲罰”但坐在一旁翻著眷軸的黃衣之主連眼都沒抬，用意念控制一條觸手強行插入對方雙腿之間”那會使汝學到教訓”  
那條充滿密密麻麻吸盤的觸手覆蓋在刺客的私處，緊緊吸著還青澀的小肉棒，然後覆蓋上另一處不該出現在男人身上的花穴處  
“不…不要!哈斯塔!不行!我受不住的!”自己也是被調教多次，自然知道接下來會發生甚麼的刺客忽然驚恐地搖頭求饒  
那觸手當然不會聽他的話，開始發瘋似的上下用力摩擦起來  
被退去包皮剩下的敏感肉棒完全無法承受這樣的衝擊，被吸盤完全吸起嫩肉，又狠狠放開去吸起下一塊嫩肉  
花穴當然也無法逃離懲罰，敏感的小頭被大力吸起摩擦直至通紅腫脹，淺一些的穴肉也被吸盤吸出  
刺客爽的兩眼上翻，不到幾秒就洩出一股白精  
“恩…”他又一陣筋攣，花穴噴出一道水液  
他激烈的喘氣，射精和短時間的高潮快感讓他體力盡失，但觸手沒有讓他休息的意思，還聯合其他的觸手將他包裹在裡面，只露出一雙白皙的修長雙腿在空氣中  
哈斯塔就是看到這樣的風景  
紫色的觸手就如同待放的花苞，而裡面刺客就是那還未成熟的花蕊  
那雙本來垂著地有力小腿忽然絞緊指頭，之後開始亂甩亂踢，連帶著發出悶悶的呻吟聲，顯示出腳的主人在承受怎麼樣的酷刑  
觸手團開始濕潤起來，從每次蠕動的縫隙中滲出一些黏膩的水液  
那雙腿伸直又垂下，反覆重複，直到最後只是微抬起輕抖  
哈斯塔輕輕撫上那雙腿，他徹開大部分觸手，留下刺客背後和抓住他雙手的觸手  
刺客全身濕呼呼的，不知道是眼淚還是汗液湖了一整臉，尤其是雙腿處，疲軟的小肉棒無精神的躺在腹部，大張的花穴濕漉漉的收縮，倒像極了邀請  
“求…求您….”刺客哽咽求饒。在認識這個怪物前，他根本就沒有如此狼狽過  
“乖一點”哈斯塔不理他，掀開自己黃色長袍，露出底下蓄勢待發的巨物  
那是兩根龜頭碩大，還帶著明顯凸起青筋微上彎的性器  
刺客當下就崩潰哭泣起來，但多次調教的身體早已興奮不已，微張的花穴更是興奮地吐出水液來  
“汝的身體比汝更加誠實乖巧”哈斯塔擰住那個通紅的陰蒂，狠狠一轉將人帶上了不知第幾次的高潮  
他跨到刺客身上，兩根巨物狠狠戳到他被吸盤調教到腫大的乳肉上  
刺客眼睜睜的看著那兩根肉棒摩擦著他的乳頭，將小肉塊夾到縫隙中柔弄  
刺客早就被觸手調教得全身敏感，尤其是乳頭，被那樣的玩弄加上視覺衝擊，他悶哼一聲，肉棒又噴出一股顏色極淡的精液，接著他頭一往後仰，雙眼無神的喘著氣  
這種失神乖巧的樣子讓神明看呆  
這樣的刺客，很美  
“該換到吾了”一條觸手墊起刺客的後腦，讓他抬到面對哈斯塔肉棒的高度”好好服恃他們，如果接下來不想難受的話”  
粗大的肉棒塞進刺客嘴中，哈斯塔故意讓最底下的肉棒進到刺客嘴中，因為這樣可以看見他最上方的肉棒在愛人臉上摩擦的樣子  
刺客想吐出嘴中的肉棒，肉棒每一抽插，他的鼻尖就頂在兩個肉棒的連間處，只能聞著這個該死怪物的肉棒味  
噁心!  
他皺起眉，嘴中一使力  
“唔!”哈斯塔退出身體，看著斷了一半的肉棒  
第一次將人的肉棒咬掉的刺客也是一愣，但沒多久他就吐出嘴裡碩大的龜頭，沾著些許血液的嘴咧出一個弧度  
“敢在…碰我…你的下場就是這樣”他又吐出一些血液在地板上，但得意幾秒後他就發覺不對勁了  
身體像火烤一般發熱，他的意識開始不清楚起來  
“怎…怎麼…”  
“汝的身體已經對吾上癮了”哈斯塔扶起那半根性器，手放在上方幾秒後，比原先更加粗大的肉棒出現在刺客面前”吾的神血對汝來說就是烈性春藥，當然也是能增加你力量的泉源”  
“不….”  
疲軟的肉棒開始充血抬頭，花穴和小穴也開始劇烈收縮起來，刺客吐出粉色的小舌，眼神直直地盯著眼前的肉棒  
那眼神像極飢餓的小狗看見肉骨頭的樣子  
“插我…求您插我”然後他又用力搖頭，想把那些想法甩掉”滾!你這個怪物!”  
哈斯塔將肉棒再次靠近刺客，在離他嘴唇一公分處停下  
“離我遠一點!”  
濃重的腥味薰染刺客的大腦，刺客只覺得失神幾秒，再回過神時已經再吸吮著眼前肉棒了  
“不要….走開…”他無力的喃喃自語，但頭還是自動得更加靠近肉棒  
他的舌頭沿著青筋舔舐，喉管用力擠壓著龜頭，還不時會只需吮龜頭，去吃馬眼裡的精液  
現在的他根本沒時間管摩擦在他臉上的肉棒，那肉棒吐出一些水液，全滴在刺客的臉上和頭髮上  
“唔恩…”他的私處被哈斯塔召喚的觸手挑弄，細觸沿著花穴邊緣搔刮就是不進入裡面，就連屁股的小穴也只是被擴大，並沒有要深入的意思  
他依依不捨地吐出肉棒，臉上盡是被玩壞的表情，”請…請您狠狠的幹我吧!”  
此時此刻，他已沒有作為刺客的冷酷，滿腦子都是被眼前人幹道馴服的畫面  
哈斯塔撫摸他的臉，將刺客嘴角的精液塗滿對方的臉，語氣是淡默的  
“作為剛才忤逆吾的教訓，吾不會碰汝”說完他輕推開刺客，任其倒在地上，接著他走向了大門”做為吾最後的仁慈，吾允許汝使用吾的觸手解饞”  
接受神血的人類只能乖乖被神明操幹，才能緩解發情的痛苦。哈斯塔關上地下室大門前，只留下一句話給已經抱著觸手摩擦的刺客  
“等汝知道犯了甚麼錯，吾再下來接汝”

“刺客呢?”哈斯塔從地下室上來，就碰上已經將晚餐偷吃個差不多的白鷹  
這位從來就不是一個省事的傢伙。哈斯塔皺眉  
“刺客在接受應有的懲罰”  
白鷹聞言嗤笑一聲”應有?那是你的規局吧。”  
“汝不應該多管閒事”哈斯塔越過他，走向大廳  
“真是一群瘋子”白鷹在後頭嘲笑”約瑟夫的佔有慾差點害死小狼仔，被流放的河神難道也要奪走一個刺客的命嗎?”  
語畢，他輕鬆砍去一隻急速像他襲來的觸手  
“吾愛著刺客”他緩緩回頭”吾不曾想過殺害他”  
白鷹看他，將利刃狠狠插入那隻還在扭動的觸手上  
“所以說，你們這些怪物根本不懂愛”他這句話帶著嘲弄，又帶著一些憐惜  
哈斯塔停下腳步，又繼續走向大廳


End file.
